Next Morning
by InspectorRunge
Summary: Some monks that were exploring the surrounding area find some people in bad state and take them to the temple; one of the warrios interacts with them and with some funny consequences.


There had been unusual noises in the surroundings of the monastery during the nights so a group was send to cheek up, shortly it was found that the cause was a herd of animals that usually do not wander this parts had entered and thus provoking the commotion.

But during one of those nocturnal investigations three members of the group hear a crushing sound, when they arrive to the place where the sound had come from they see a car collided against a tree and a woman helping someone to get out of the back seat.

"Good night miss."

The woman, that by her clothes she is the chauffeur, quickly turns to look at the three men; the first two appear to be in their early forties and the other in his seventies; she gazes them with distrust and responds with a bland tone.

"Who are you?"

"We are monks from a near temple, we were searching the area for the source of some strange sounds that we heard the other nights when we heard the crashing, is someone hurt?"

"No everything is fine."

A man's voice responds as someone emerges from the vehicle, a tall man with a goatee and in a business suit steeps out staggering so the woman aids him; he seems to be in his mid-twenties and quite drunk.

"Are you sure? You look rather pale." The one in the middle inquires .

"That is how my skin looks like."

"Uh, my apologies. Oh that is right, we have not presented ourselves properly, I'm Oskar, this is Emmanuel and this is Grant."

"I'm Jack Spicer, she is Ann, my driver."

"Well, why don't you spend the night with us? We can take care of this tomorrow"

The lady looks at her companion who glances at his damaged car before give an answer.

"There is nothing that can be done, alright, we accept the offer, thank you."

"Oh, there is no need to thank, helping people is part of our life, well let's get going, is not a long trip."

By habit the driver locks the doors of the car before leaving the place, she help her boss to walk the majority of the journey since he was not in the condition of do it by himself.

During their travel the small group entered in small talks, unlike her companions, the female didn't want to talk much yet she was very interested in hearing what the gentlemen from the monastery said; they shared some anecdotes of their lives as monks and explained why they had choose that path for their lives, they also mentioned that they aren't original from the country and had moved here recently a few years ago; for his part, the young business man revealed that he owns a company that produces from industrial machinery to robotic, for its expansion he came here looking for landings for a new factory; the reason they had ended in that part so deep of the forest is because when they were directing to their hotel after celebrate with his co-workers that a contract was sealed, a car tried to get ahead of them and collided with them, due to the condition of the highway and the force of the hit they went off the road.

Some time later they are at the main gate of the temple, after being grated by the guards on turn and their situation being explained Ann and Jack were guided by Grant to where they would rest while the other two direct to their bedrooms.

The room is small but can fit well the two beds that are placed at each side of the room, between them is the window and a small commode is near the door where a candlestick rest. Both of them take off only few of their garments, the young boss leaves the pants and the untuck shirt on as the employee removes only her hat and shoes.

As Emmanuel and Oskar walked to their places they ran into the air controller warrior.

"Hey Raimundo! Can't get any sleep?" The eldest one ask.

"Hey guys, yeah, I just need to take a walk. Did you find anything?"

"Nah, but we fund some interesting people."

"Here? And at this time?"

"Yes, a men and a woman, they had a car accident." Oskar responds this time.

"Are they alright?"

"Fortunately yes, though the boy is quite intoxicated." He did the global hand movement for drinking.

"What was his name again?"

"It was Spicer, Emmanuel."

"Oh yeah, quite young for owing a company of such magnitude, right?"

"Indeed, well if you excuse us, we need to sleep, it had been a long night."

"Have a good night."

"You too."

With that the three men separated; the green eyed relaxed with the coldness that surrounded him as he walked, then some minutes after it hits him.

"Spicer? It can't be the same, it had been years since we saw him ... Could it?.. Nahh, there's no way that is **that** Spicer."

He continued his walk but it wasn't long for the doubt attacked his mind again, he tried to forget it yet the idea kept bothering him.

"Ahh!, I will just check, then I can go to sleep."

And so he goes to ask to one of the guys on what room they had settle them; after Grant informed him he runs to where the guests are received, however he's unaware that, because of the breeze and the movement allowed by his light clothes, his genitals are stimulated.

When arriving at the place he sighs before knocking the door, then he's permitted to enter.

"Excuse me, I just wanted to know if everyth... Oh! It is you!"

Sited on the bed with his head resting on the wall, the man has a confused look on his face.

"Do I know you?"

"Of course! We used to fight against the other."

Thought he no longer has red eyes nor marks beneath them the monk recognizes the old enemy, which can not be said the same for the ex-evil boy.

"You don't remember the fights? Wuya? The shen-go-wus? The landscape changing every time we fought?"

"I can't barely control my legs much less remember things from years ago."

"Really? Nothing of that?"

No answer, only a shake of the head.

"Huh." His head turns to the woman laying on the other bed. "Uh, I should keep my voice down a bit."

Jack chuckles at the comment.

"You can be as loud as you want,** it's** not going to heard you."

"It? So she's a robot."

"Ouhh, you don't seem surprises."

"You used to make a lot of robots but none that looked so human. Well, I'm gonna go, sorry if I waked you."

"Is fine, I can't sleep any way."

"Hah, that makes two." Then he hears a snort and a small laugh.

"That's very obvious."

"Eh?"

The pale boy simply points at his lower half where his semi-full erection maintains the fabric lifted, the brunette covers his arousal with his hands, Spicer laughs openly to which the other glares him while covering.

"Is okay.. is okay...Is understandable, you're a virgin living in this isolated place with a bunch of guys, of course your body is going to act on his own."

"For your information I had already been with several women, in fact yesterday I gave one so much placer that she almost pass out!"

The former goth can't hold his laughter and gets louder, clenching his stomach and crying with joy; the strident laugh angers the monk whose rage grows as the laughs keep going.

"PFFF, HAHAHA... The only action that you get is from your hand and even that must be rare with all the work around here!"

"**Think what you want, I'm still saying the truth.**"

"Sure. That's why you have a boner while talking to a dude!"

"Shut up! Is jut that I have a high libido!"

"That is obvious to happen when you don't get any action!"

"**You better stop it or..."**

"Or what? Make me blow you? HUHHAHAHA... Since you're so horny and want me to shut up, that would be a good move! Like kill two birds with one stone!"

"**I swear Spicer... If you don't shut he hell up I'm gonna..."**

"You're gonna what? Come on, you can say it."

That defiant attitude irritates him more and the anger along with his proud clouds his common sense.

"**IF YOU WANT IT THAT WAY THEN I WILL SHUT YOU UP LIKE THAT!"**

"You wouldn't dare."

"**TRY ME"**

"Pff. Hahaha...HAHAHAHA... Alright! Then force me to do it!"

"EH?"

The rage that ruled him suddenly changes to nervousness and to a little of fear as he sees the lanky drunk get up from the bed and walk towards him.

"You had heard me: Make. Me. Blow. You."

"Do.. Don't be joking." He steps back when the smiling red-headed starts to get close.

"Aw, what's the matter? Don't have the balls? Hehehehe." He inclines forward to say his next line.

"Get it? Balls as in testicles and balls as in courage. HAHAHAHAHA..."

"STOP JOKING!"

He pushes him with one hand and the bold man falls to the ground with a loud thud, he gets close to see if he's alright however the genius takes advantage of his position and pulls down his pants to the ankles, he steps back but trips falling on his back, before he could crawl away his hips are grabbed and his flaccid dick is taken into the guest's mouth. Taking him by the head, he tries to push him away but the guy refuses, sucking harder, in seconds his dick rises and is when is let free.

"See? You're really horny, it got very stiff. But I'm surprised that you're this big, hahahaha."

"**Bastard."**

But before the wind warrior could throw him, the ghost paled man deep-throats his thick phallus, when his soft lips touch the base he starts to suck; Raimundo is almost paralyzed and gives out a somewhat distorted groan, he lays on the floor placing his hands on the provider's head, surrounding to the buccal placer, he watches as Spicer goes up and down on his cock.

His muscles encloses tight around his shaft yet the motions slides with ease, they feel so good that he wants more so he thrusts his hips, the red-headed has no problem in assimilate the pace but later this speeds up more that he can't handle it, therefore he stops the act to protest yet he does it in a teasing way.

"Slow down, you almost choke me with this huge thing."

He licks the underside of its helmet prior to suck again, to this he also adds the bonus of caress his balls; the green-eyed monk steadies the rhythm of his thrusts trying to not get carried away by the stinging urge of face-fucking his former enemy; soon Spicer accelerates the pace and that mouth sucks harder, his phallus, that got stiffer as the minutes passed, begins to pulse, Raimundo pants faster, getting close to his end but before he could release, the mischievous man rises from his position and finishes him manually, strings of warm liquid are shoots as the warrior arches his back, grunting loudly in ecstasy, the first ones of those strings land on the goatee and cheek of the ghost paled man while the rest messily lay on the floor.

The wealthy youth situates above the monk's face to look at his work, smirking he directs to his bed and throws the sheet over the half nude man who barely notices it in his blissful state and unconsciously covers with it.

"I don't need it so you can use it."

He says as he gets on the bed and shortly falls asleep.

The sun has risen half hour ago or so and Jack Spicer wakes up with a painful hangover. While sitting he watches the place where he is, eyes simply wandering.

"Where am I? Huh? I don't have the usual morning breath."

Swirls his tongue over his palate, his eyes go from the door passing to the wall, then the commode, the asleep man on the floor that is, his driver on the other bed and the window that lets in the light from the early morning. Then he begins to panic when he thinks on what could have happened last night while his look return to the man lying on the floor, who is grinning like an idiot, then he notes the pair of pants that lay next to him; then...

"Ahhh.. **Ahhh**... **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

His scream wakes the monk who quickly gets up from the floor and runs toward the source of ear pain but his lack of clothes causes the other top panic more, crawling back with eyes covered by the hands.

"GET SOME PANTS! AND WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"

"Ye..Yes.. I'm Raimundo, you had an accident and... Wait, you don't remember?"

"**No! Are you decent now?"**

"Yes, you really don't remember anything about last night?"

"Should I?"

"You did this thing that..."

"Did I did something horrible?"

"It definitely wasn't that..."

He was smirking when said that and the fear of what he might had done takes over the red-headed.

"Oh please tell me that it had nothing to do with you being naked!"

"Ah well..."

"OH NOOO! WHY DID YOU LET THAT LOW THING HAPPENED?"

"Hey! I didn't force you, you insinuated to me."

**"I WAS DRUNK! WHAT IS YOUR EXCUSE?"**

"It felt great."

"YOU LET ME DO **THAT** BECAUSE YOU WERE HORNY?"

"You suck me like a pro."

"**Ohh** **I can't believe that I had done that! I'm not going to drink again!" **There's pure desperation in his voice.**  
**

"Spicer can I ask you something, how many times have you."

"**NONE!** NOT ONCE I HAD DONE THAT! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM?"

"Alright, calm down, sorry to ask. Well I have to go, one of the guys should..."

"Yeah yeah, just go."

"Okay, it was good to see you Spicer."

After the insistence of the monks that they should stay for breakfast, the sudden gusts left the monastery accompanied by Emmanuel in direction to their car; the business man had called one of his co-workers and a tow truck was in its way.


End file.
